camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.103
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.103 May 18, 2010 New Things and Bug Fixes Spell-Crafted items will now retain bonus levels appropriate for their bonuses. All previously spell-Crafted items will have their bonuses set properly. The Bind on Equip item functionality has been removed from the game. All items that were once flagged as Bind on Equip, and those that have been bound to players are now tradable. All items previously flagged as "No Trade" that have since been made tradable are now tradable. Including all items that are in player's inventories. Class Changes and Fixes Nightshades All Nightshade magical abilities will now base their damage and variance off of the Stealth skill. The single-target casted damage spell has had its damage values adjusted: Level 1 - Lesser Dusk Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 8 damage (Cold) - 2 power Level 3 - Dusk Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 13 damage (Cold) - 3 power Level 5 - Lesser Twilight Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 19 damage (Cold) - 4 power Level 8 - Twilight Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 27 damage (Cold) - 5 power Level 12 - Lesser Gloaming Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 37 damage (Cold) - 8 power Level 16 - Gloaming Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 48 damage (Cold) - 10 power Level 22 - Lesser Nocturnal Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 65 damage (Cold) - 13 power Level 28 - Nocturnal Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 81 damage (Cold) - 17 power Level 35 - Lesser Midnight Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 99 damage (Cold) - 22 power Level 45 - Midnight Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 125 damage (Cold) - 29 power The single-target instant damage spell has had its damage values adjusted: Level 6 - Dart of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 20 damage (Cold) - 4 power Level 9 - Dagger of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 27 damage (Cold) - 6 power Level 13 - Knife of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 38 damage (Cold) - 8 power Level 18 - Stiletto of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 50 damage (Cold) - 11 power Level 24 - Arrow of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 65 damage (Cold) - 15 power Level 31 - Rapier of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 83 damage (Cold) - 19 power Level 39 - Spear of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 102 damage (Cold) - 25 power Level 48 - Lance of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 125 damage (Cold) - 31 power Camelot Classic World Notes Quests - Midgard Quest Amulet of Warding - This item may now be turned in to Myrtai for completion credit. Trials of Atlantis World Notes Item Notes Ring of Unyielding - The fury of the Gladiator buff granted by this item will now properly grant the Bolster Vitality buff to the owner when the Diminish Vitality defense proc is triggered. Shrouded Isles World Notes Several new powerful accessory items have been added to the Xanxicar, Nosdoden and Myrddraxis encounters. The Dragon Scale Merchants have also acquired these items and will part with them for a price. It is expected that as with any new item in the market the price will come down at a later time. All Realms: Dragonseye Strand necklace. Albion: Bracer of Arcane Vigor, Bracer of Arcane Commands, Xanxicar Remnant Cloak. Midgard: Tentacle Ring, Slime Coated Ring, Nosdoden Remnant Cloak. Hibernia: Bracer of Famor, Hydra Eyes bracer, Myrddraxis Remnant Cloak Belt of the Protector, Soulbinder's Belt, and Potent Deathwatcher Chain: These items have had their Realm requirement removed. They will now drop from all 3 adult dragons and are available for purchase from the Dragon Scale stores. Category:Patch Notes